


Not For Me, I Want You

by bloodsugar



Series: Am I Wrong [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Feelings, First Dates, Gift Giving, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first of the handful of days they have together in Munich, Robert has training with Bayern. It’s a challenge not to skip it, but he already left training early next week because of his flight to Dortmund, and this time around it can not be helped. Not unless he wants to explain to Pep why he’s missing, and that might be a bit difficult to say the least. He can’t lie either, because coach can sense those things like some sort of a lie detector hound. Hence Roberts safest bet to just go to the practice, and think about Marco the whole time he is there. Which is, in the end, exactly what happens. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Me, I Want You

 

 

 

_**[H](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kellyclarkson/ificanthaveyou.html)** earts break too fast when they're sentimental_   
_Won't stay, won't last when it's love at first sight_   
_So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight_   
_Can't breathe, can't sleep_   
_Need some medication_   
_I've kissed goodbye to my reservations_   
_I know there's other fish out in the seas_   
_Not for me_   
_I want[ **y**](http://footiez.tumblr.com/tagged/lewaneus)ou_

 

 

 

The first of the handful of days they have together in Munich, Robert has training with Bayern. It’s a challenge not to skip it, but he already left training early next week because of his flight to Dortmund, and this time around it can not be helped. Not unless he wants to explain to Pep why he’s missing, and that might be a bit difficult to say the least. He can’t lie either, because coach can sense those things like some sort of a lie detector hound. Hence Roberts safest bet to just go to the practice, and think about Marco the whole time he is there. Which is, in the end, exactly what happens.

 

They wake up together in the morning, Marco looking particularly adorable as he stretches next to Robert like a lazy feline, and rubs against Robert’s body just so before settling back into the mattress. They snooze for a couple of minutes, then Marco pipes up, suggesting they go for a run together while it’s still a bit dark and safe for them not to be chased by a group of fans. Robert laughs at this, but he has to admit it is a fair assumption on Marco’s part that it may happen. “Trust me, I know this from experience.” Marco tells him dubiously, as they shower together, and Robert is then momentarily assaulted by the image of a horde of fan girls chasing Marco down the street as he tries to jog in peace. He refrains from commenting on how bad that sounds, since Marco is already sulking at the memory. Instead, Robert kisses his pout away, and they get side tracked there in the shower, almost slipping as Marco pushes Robert into the shower wall.

 

It’s still semi-dark when they do make it outside, both dressed in Robert’s sports wear because Marco didn’t bring much of his own and whatever he did bring is more suited for summer time. Robert isn’t complaining, because Marco sure looks good wearing his clothes. He brings this up, and then feels super satisfied with himself when Marco gets a bit flustered and stumbles over his “Thanks.” When they enter the park, Robert makes a point of his green shirt matching Marco’s eyes very nicely, and Marco gets that determined little look on his face. “I know.” He says, a note of cockiness in his tone as he lifts his chin and gives Robert a look. “Maybe I should hang onto it and you should buy some clothes that actually look good on you.” He adds before taking off, running into the park ahead of Robert, with barely a cheeky grin over his shoulder at the brunet. Robert stares after him for a moment before following, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

 

He expects for Marco to wait for him, but the blond spares him only evil laughs as he runs ahead, and that is how Robert ends up chasing him in the park for twenty minutes. Unfortunately, despite Robert’s every desire and instinct, when he does effectively catch Marco, there are too many people in the park jogging or walking past them to do anything. Robert thinks it is a shame, and from Marco’s cheeky grin, the blond knows it too. He slaps Robert’s ass lightly, almost apologetically, smiling at Robert like he would while they were together Dortmund, surrounded by their team mates during practice. Robert returns the favor, reminded of the good times, patting Marco on the hip as they jog side by side for the rest of the time they have.

 

Marco tells Robert about the exercises he’s been doing to help his problematic ankle, and they cross reference some stretching ideas which might help. Additionally, Robert takes the opportunity to tell Marco about what Bayern’s doctors would have him do whenever he has minor issues similar to this. He expects Marco to let the information pass him, but the blond looks thoughtful for a moment, before nodding along. “Got it. I’ll try that too, thanks.” He says, and the smile he gives Robert is practically blinding. Robert nearly runs into a jogger and her dog because of it, prompting the dog’s protective barking and Marco’s accompanying laughter.

 

They return to Robert’s place in time to take another shower, reluctant to take separate ones, or to separate in general, squeezing past each other under the spray of water instead. Robert gets distracted by Marco ‘helping’ him soap up and rinse, which is really some lovely Marco-code for caressing and petting the older. Not that Robert is complaining, but it does result in him being late and having to stumble into the bedroom, looking for his clothes and duffel bag erratically. By the time he’s ready to go, Marco’s amused gaze following him from nearby, Robert knows he’s going to have to possibly drive over the speed limit.

 

“Make yourself at home!” he makes sure to tell Marco as he kisses the blond goodbye, their lips coming together in a couple – because Robert can’t have just one – pecks. Marco smiles against his mouth, petting Robert’s hair gently as his other hand frames Robert’s face. “I will.” He replies sweetly, something mischievous in his tone, but Robert’s busy practically running out the door to analyze it.

 

At practice Robert tries his best not to show he’d rather be somewhere else, and also not to bring his phone onto the pitch. Coach splits them in two groups and while Jerome is actively engaged in defending Robert’s attacks on goal, Mario makes fun of Robert’s obvious distracted mind. Robert eyes the boy with fake distain, disarmed by Mario’s cute giggle, and ends up apologizing to everyone on his ‘team’ for being a crappy striker. Alaba tells him it’s only practice anyway, and they don’t have a match for a couple of days still, and Mario is right there nodding along as he tries to make Robert feel better. His lingering around however prompts Robert to wonder how nice it would be if Marco was there too – the three of them together again – and that’s a bittersweet thought which only makes Robert’s heart drop. Thankfully, no one seems to pick up on it, and he lets the thought pass, ducking to dodge a ball flying in his direction. For his effort, he gets half his team laughing at him and Ribery letting him know that the dodge ball practice is next door, this is Bayern’s football training.

 

Robert does eventually get in stride, after their break during which he texts with Marco just enough to prompt Mario’s curious glances from the other side of the lunch table. Robert gives the boy his best guilty smile, and puts his phone away until they’re done with everything and everybody is getting ready to get home to their wives, girlfriends, kids, and dogs. Robert’s heart is light again with the knowledge that he is going home to Marco. Actually, really, truly going back home to Marco. He thinks, this is something he could definitely get used to. That is, unless Marco has decided to set his house on fire or something equally disastrous. Not that Robert wouldn’t forgive something of that caliber, clearly he is too far gone already when it comes to his boyfriend. His boyfriend Marco, who has spent the past two days in Robert’s house.

 

He drives himself home smiling the whole way, and nearly sing-songs a ‘Honey, I’m home!’ when he opens the door. Marco doesn’t come greet him in the hallway, but his voice comes from somewhere in the house. “Robert? That better be you because I’ve got fifteen knives here and I’m not afraid to use them.” Robert decides he’ll gladly investigate, even with the potential threat of Marco around sharp objects, and goes into the kitchen to find Marco cutting some vegetables into a salad.

 

“Healthy dinner?” Robert asks, noting Marco’s jacket thrown over one of the chairs, and the couple of grocery bags sitting on the counter. As he goes to give Marco a lingering kiss, pressing the blond into the counter for just a little while, the salad momentarily abandoned, Robert realizes that Marco actually did the grocery shopping. As little as this domestic heaven may be for, if one thing is for certain it is that Robert likes it.

 

“Definitely healthy.” Marco says, and he sounds determined, like he is about to suggest they go both on a special kind of diet which only allows them to eat rabbit food. Though even if he did, he’d have a point, Robert realizes, because the two of them have been eating bad food lately, due to the whole long distance issue. “So you decided to make me a home cooked meal?” Robert teases, as he eats a slice of cucumber, wiggling his eyebrows at the blond. Marco stares at him for a second, then rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t go that far.” He mutters, but the corner of his lips is twitching, which Robert takes as an invitation to tease a little further.

 

“I had no clue you had any domestic instincts.” He winks at Marco when the younger glances at him, then helps Marco set the table. Aside from the salad, Marco seems to be boiling some chicken, and Robert asks if it’s going to be soup or something else. “No clue.” It is Marco’s turn to grin at him, and Robert pauses to look at him. “Told you I can’t cook a proper meal.” He says, not looking apologetic or awkward in the slightest. Robert, defeated, reaches for the phone to call for some take-out but then decides to give the boiling chicken a shot. In the end, they have it with some rice and potatoes and it’s not half bad, even if it could use more salt. Marco cackles on the other side of the table when Robert brings this up. It is just so amusing that between the two of them they can’t cook a meal.

 

 

After the early dinner they see that it’s already dark and decide to take advantage of it. It’s barely six but it’s already night time, one of the non-perks of winter which is actually a perk in their case. Robert ogles Marco as they get dressed to go out, his mind only semi-preoccupied with ideas about where to take the younger man.

 

“Do you want some dessert?” Robert asks as Marco stands in front of Robert’s closet, trying to choose a jacket. With a sense of satisfaction Robert notes that Marco’s clothes have their own little section in his closet, and Marco hasn’t even asked him if that’s alright. Which is more than alright; in fact Robert loves it, and loves the fact that Marco didn’t ask. As far as getting comfortable in one’s house goes, Robert thinks Marco is being really cute about it – his stuff sitting about in every room.

 

“Hmm, maybe later.” Marco responds distractedly, finally setting his mind on one of his jackets and putting it on while Robert goes to check himself in the mirror. He wants to look handsome next to Marco. In the bathroom, Marco’s hair products are lined up on a shelf, and the sheer number of them confuses Robert, but he decides not to ask. All he has is some hair gel, whose bottle currently resides between Marco’s travel sized shampoo and spray wax.

 

They briefly discuss what kind of places they might go to, and just decide to risk it and go to the city center, maybe do some window shopping. It’s pretty dark outside even with the bright lights of the stores, and Robert uses some of the shadows and darker places to brush his hand against Marco’s. No one seems to be looking at them, or at least not recognizing them immediately, so with each time Marco doesn’t scold him, Robert gets bolder. Eventually, as Marco is gazing at the Apple store, Robert slips his hand into the blond’s.

 

Marco turns to look at him, and he looks pleasantly surprised. He squeezes Robert’s hand in his and then uses his grip to tug Robert towards the Apple store. Robert follows him readily, glad to see taking the couple stuff in stride. In the store, they waste a good fifteen minutes, even though Marco has the new Macbook and two separate iPods. Robert checks out the iPhone 6 and notices Marco peeking at the phone just enough times for Robert to decide to just buy one for each of them. He leaves the blond to play around with a giant Mac, and buys the phones as sneakily and fast as he can, even as he is given away by the Apple bag he’s holding as he returns to Marco’s side.

 

“What did you get?” Marco asks, and his face lights up like a Christmas tree. Robert chuckles openly then shakes his head. “Let’s get out of here and I’ll show you later.” He says, even as Marco is eyeing the bag in a way that tells Robert he is trying to use Superman vision and see through the material. Robert steers the blond in direction of the door, his hands on Marco’s shoulders rather than his waist, as a way not to act suspicious. Marco grunts at him, but allows himself to be led out, only trying to steal the bag from Robert’s hand once on their way out.

 

Robert shows Marco the iPhones over ice cream, while barely restraining himself from kissing Marco and tasting the flavors from his tongue, and not directly from the cone. It’s a tough task, so he almost forgets to tell Marco that one of the phones is indeed for him. “Really?” Marco looks surprised, if a bit unconvinced, and Robert nods as he takes a spoonful of his mango flavored ice cream. Marco looks at him, his eyes bright and his expression open. “I guess this is more tolerable than the silly car idea you had.” He says, and Robert is relieved, having more or less expected a short lecture on inappropriate gift giving. Also, he still has the same ‘silly’ idea, but he keeps that to himself as he smiles at Marco confidently.

 

“Glad you approve.” Robert says, feeling a little daring, and for a moment Marco looks like he’s about to smack him. Instead, as they’re reaching some less populated areas, Marco pulls him into a dark little corner and kisses him right there, under the broad German sky. Robert kisses back, exhilarated, his heart pounding in his chest as he holds Marco close, his palm spread on the blond’s lower back. Marco does taste of the ice cream, and of himself, and it’s a delicious combination Robert barely manages to tear himself away from. When he does, trying to regain composure, Marco is giving him a playful little smile, his gaze glistening. Robert wants to lean in again, to hell with the risk and the public, but Marco distracts him by taking his hand and pulling him along to the main street. They hold hands until they absolutely have to let go, and the feeling of happiness remains in Robert’s whole being for a long while after.

 

 

They make it home in time to catch a game on TV, but neither of them is solely focused on it. Robert is setting up his new phone, while Marco does the same with his from his position on the floor next to the couch. He is transferring some music from his iPod to Robert’s laptop, and then to the phone’s memory, and he actually seems to be enjoying the long process. When Marco is setting up his ring tone, it reminds Robert of how much he likes Marco’s music, and he eyes the back of the blond’s head. “What song is that?” he asks, curiosity taking the best of him as he leans into Marco’s space, peering over his shoulder.

 

Marco ignores him momentarily, then hands Robert his new iPhone so Robert can freely go through his music library. Robert does so, pointing out which songs he likes, and which one he hasn’t heard before. Eventually, Marco climbs on the couch next to him, and they curl into each other some, choosing some songs to play out loud, to text the phone’s speakers. Marco asks him which songs he likes and Robert tells him, which is really most of them since their taste in music is so similar.

 

“You want me to transfer them to your phone?” Marco asks him at one point, and the offer sounds so easy and genuine slipping from his lips that Robert is saying yes before he can help himself.

 

“You don’t mind doing the work?” He asks, considerate of how long it took Marco to transfer those songs to his own phone, the one which Robert bought for him. The reminder is almost enough to distract Robert again, but he catches Marco’s reply.

 

“Oh, I love doing the work.” Marco’s voice is warm and teasing, practically a purr, and so there is no way for the sexual innuendo to be lost on Robert. He starts to say something, then forgets what it is, and ends up gaping for a moment. Which is exactly how long it takes for Marco to grin, looking entertained and pleased, and then to straddle Robert before sitting in his lap. Robert’s hands find Marco’s hips on their own accord, and before he has a thought process going in his head, Marco is kissing him again, his lips eager and confident on Robert’s.

 

They get into it and go at it enough for Robert to be straining in his jeans, itching to adjust Marco on his lap until Marco’s perfect ass is just right on top of him. He squirms some under the blond’s weight, looking up at Marco and appreciating the view entirely, as Marco smiles down at him.

 

“So, bedroom?” Marco asks, and his hands are kneading at Robert’s shoulders as if to help get the tension out of them. Robert thinks it is ironic since it is Marco who’s the reason for that tension in the first place. First getting Robert riled up, then being all sweet about it – truly Marco must intend to drive Robert mad, and not in a strictly sexual way. He nods his reply, feeling thirsty for more, his hands squeezing at Marco’s hips. Marco’s smile grows further, and he leans in to kiss Robert gently again, before climbing off of him. He takes Robert by the hand and leads him to the bedroom, their new phones left blissfully forgotten on the couch, and the TV still on.

 

When they make love it’s as good as the first time, as every time is, but it’s made even better by Marco telling Robert how he likes that Robert takes care of him. It makes Robert come on the spot, and then he’s eager to give back, taking Marco in his mouth readily and sucking him hard until Marco mewls and whimpers through his orgasm. They fall asleep tangled together, Robert’s face buried in Marco’s neck after having left a little mark there, encouraged by Marco’s little moans at every nibble.

 

The next day Robert leaves for practice with a nice long kiss from Marco, leaving his new phone with the blond. He comes home later to Marco’s entire music library transferred to the phone along with an application named ‘[C](https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/couple-relationship-app-for/id503663173?mt=8)ouple’ installed on it.

 

 


End file.
